fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-183.89.153.174-20170214045730/@comment-30522333-20170217142833
@Valeth Again, why are you hanging on to the idea that she needs stars to make her work? Her AQQ and ABQ brave varient is more then enough without actually landing crits, giving around 40% NP charge and 13-17 stars while also doing 20-30k damage. I'm not gonna list out all the benefits again, because I've already said more than enough (from the benefit of her base star weight, to skill rotation buff for star crit and above average level damage for support role). Arturia - simple, star weight of 100 and a Mana Burst variant stackable to Chrisma (68% buff). Plus BBAAQ deck with Buster NP. Ozy - star weight of 205 (natural star attraction), Triple skill combination for a 3 turn Monster Strength A+ variant (58%). BBAAQ deck with Buster NP MHXA - star weight of 9 (Natural star repellent), two skils that influence star pool and distribution, 1 party buff 20% atk, no Mana Burst/Monster strength variant even with skill combination. BBAQQ deck with Quick NP. "works with party of 2030 not even make it better, because all servant got benefit from 2030" - I think I have stress enough regarding party star weight ratio, as well her skills to influence it, and the nessary amount of stars needed to make it work. But if you're still holding to the point that she Must and Has crit in order to be effective than, I'll once again raise my white flag. Regarding the three turn gap comment. It relatively elementry my friend. In the video I link, a conservative master will probably finish the stage by turn 50 because their playstyle will direct them to chaining arts more often than needed, because they wish to play it safe and steady but would gaurentee victory. The aggresive play from the video, will demostrate a more aggressive master unafraid to use master skills or make Quick chains when the situation calls for it. You will even see that he'll hold of Mashu or Merlin's NP if he has a Brave chain ready for MHX with high crit chance. Kintoki - unless you can pull off his BBB every single turn, or first turn wipe an entire stage then you're bound to trade hits with your opponent. And because of how card selection works, you'll need at least 3 turns before that possibility comes up again. And since Kintoki has to play Main DPS role, you have to place a support into your team... and as with most supporter, they have low damage and translate to more turn. Raikou - Sure, let me grab that Waver/Raiko I don't have...but I do have a Merlin, so I got that going. Ok, jokes aside. In the NP spam raikou setup, she survivability shots up many folds as long as she can clear Waves quickly with her NP. I have no comment on this, as it's a party I myself will make if I could roll both Raiko and Waver. Well, I can probably make do with Merlin/Mashu/Raiko support...Which really gives the same or higher survivial rate as MHXA in that setup, but I lost out in DPS. Didn't I just show you the math that it's possible to get 30+ stars from MHXA NPQQ? The fact you actually ignore my first paragrath hurts me alittle. O, I think I saw that somewhere... But I got distracted by the Nito 12 turn clear as well.